Progress in pulmonary medicine in several areas has been limited by an incomplete understanding of basic mechanisms of the pathogenesis of disorders such as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), asthma, acute lung injury and the adult respiratory distress syndrome, tuberculosis, interstitial lung disease (including idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis), and lung cancer. In the past few years however, advances in basic science have brought a greater understanding of some of the processes likely to be involved in these diseases, and advances in basic investigative techniques such as genomics and proteomics, hold promise for broad application in clinical medicine. Crucial to the application of advances in basic science to important problems in clinical pulmonary medicine will be the development of a cadre of physician-scientists with an both an understanding of relevant basic science and lung biology as well as the tools to apply that knowledge in the clinical setting in order to carry our rigorous translational studies in lung disease that can test and confirm hypotheses developed at the bench, with the ultimate goal of developing potent new therapeutic approaches for a variety of disorders. Our goal in this application is consistent with that set forth by NIH itself in its introduction of career development awards for young investigators with an interest in clinical or patient oriented research: "to encourage research-oriented clinicians to develop independent research skills and gain experience in advanced methods and experimental approaches needed to conduct patient-oriented research." The training program described in this application will enable trainees to successfully apply for these NIH-sponsored career development awards, or their equivalent. The rationale behind the establishment of this training program is a follows: 1. There is a manifest need to prepare physician-scientists to conduct translational research in pulmonary medicine. 2. As basic science research reaches this translational stage, it will be important to Wain individuals to develop an integrated understanding of a variety of processes in cell biology, immunology, genetics, molecular biology, clinical research, epidemiology, and clinical medicine. 3. The College of Physicians and Surgeons of Columbia University and the Columbia Presbyterian Medical Center provide an outstanding environment for a comprehensive and integrated training program in pulmonary translational research, owing to the depth and breadth of basic and clinical academic programs at the institutions. 4. By providing formal didactic instruction, mentoring, and well-structured research opportunities, the program will attract basic and clinical scientist trainees who wish to receive rigorous training in the area of pulmonary translational research.